


Silver tongue

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie can't quite believe what she's hearing, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, Slightly implied sexual content, Sombra knows french and is going to use it to be as dirty as possible, but only slightly - Freeform, short fic, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Miss Lacroix has given up hope when it comes to her french class, she just can't seem to get them to enjoy it. That is until she decides to let them pick the topic.Or Olivia Colomar uses french to dirty talk her teacher because she has the hots for her
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 17





	Silver tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This just a short fic because I don't have time to write something longer as I currently have about five different chapters for five different fics on the go and if anyone who is waiting for those chapters on my other works sees that I've uploaded a whole new separate fic they might murder me as some of them have been waiting for months. 
> 
> (If you're waiting for The Patter of tiny feet that is my next fic to be updated, closely followed by Of gunners and Goddesses! I promise the updates are coming but I'm currently on holiday hiding in the only corner of the house that has wifi!)

“Now class repeat after me: _Ou est la gare?”_

There was a loud mumbling that came from her students as they vaguely repeated what she’d just said and Miss Lacroix sighed. She thought that given how young she was she would have understood the students and they would have enjoyed her lessons but clearly she was wrong

She was 23 and was teaching 18-19 year olds and given the smaller age gap Amelie Lacroix thought that her French classes would have been enjoyed. She decided on a new tactic, teaching French that the kids actually wanted to be able to speak.

“Right everyone, since you clearly have no interest in the syllabus why don’t you tell me things you want to be able to say in French?”

She smiled as every single hand went up and suddenly everyone was very interested.

“How do you say fuck?”

“I want to be able to hire a prostitute!”

“Isn’t French the language of love? How do we say romantic stuff?”

Amelie was slightly horrified at some of the questions so she opted to go for the last one.

“Yes Angela that’s right, French is supposed to be the language of love. Does anyone know how to say anything romantic? Or how to tell someone you love them?”

Every single hand was down and there were murmurs among the class as the students tried to think of something to say.

A single hand was raised from the very back of the class and Amelie smiled when she saw who it was.

“Olivia, how nice of you to contribute, now what is it you can say?”

“You’re going to like this one. Amelie-

“-Miss Lacroix please Olivia-”

“- _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”_ The Latina said with a smirk and Amelie went scarlet, completely stunned by her students boldness.

“Miss Coloma that is highly inappropriate and I c-“

“-of course we all know that Spanish is sexier than French so why don’t I try that again Amelie… _Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche?”_ She said and she put the end of her pen in her mouth teasingly.

The French woman could feel her entire face go red as she blushed profusely at what she was being asked. She wasn’t sure what to say next and the entire class was staring at her but Amelie thanked her lucky stars that the school bell rang when it did.

“Class is over.” She squeaked and all of the students grabbed their bags and noisily made their way to their next lessons.

Just as Olivia slung her backpack over one shoulder her teacher called her over. Amelie cleared her throat nervously and hoped she’d come across as authoritative.

“Olivia that was not appropriate and I’m very disappointed in that kind of behaviour from you. I will have to speak to the school office about what your pu-”

“-You never answered my question.”

There was a stunned silence as the Latina looked at her teacher with a raised eyebrow.

“I beg your pardon Olivia?”

“I said-” the younger girl stepped towards the taller woman until her lips were next to her ear.

“-You never answered my question, so let me ask you again. _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”_

This was so wrong. This was her student. She shouldn’t do this. It was so wrong but it felt oh so right when Olivia’s hands gently took hold of her hips and pulled their bodies flush. It was so incredibly bad but the feeling of their lips against each other’s felt so incredibly **good.**

_“Oui.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave feedback, comments and kudos!
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns!


End file.
